


Welcome to the crumbling vale.

by AmiusMalen



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Creation Myth, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiusMalen/pseuds/AmiusMalen
Summary: Greetings, my name is Terhanis Kamazuund, court mage to Arch Prelate Merris Tustain, and a lover of histories. The following is a short piece of writing on what I have determined to be the true creation story of our world. This was a challenging thing to write as the many different factions and societies of our world have many and conflicting views on what brought the Crumbling Vale into existence, but I have done my best to consolidate the sources and histories into one cohesive tale. So please enjoy The Crumbling Vale: A Creation Story.





	Welcome to the crumbling vale.

**The Crumbling Vale**

**A Creation Story.**

  


Greetings, my name is Terhanis Kamazuund, court mage to Arch Prelate Merris Tustain, and a lover of histories. The following is a short piece of writing on what I have determined to be the true creation story of our world. This was a challenging thing to write as the many different factions and societies of our world have many and conflicting views on what brought the Crumbling Vale into existence, but I have done my best to consolidate the sources and histories into one cohesive tale. So please enjoy  _ The Crumbling Vale: A Creation Story. _

  


First, there was nothing, a floating lack of entity in the black abyss of the astral sea. Then, like looking at the sun, after many hours spent in the dark, there was a crashing, blinding force and the plane of the Prime Material was formed. 

  


This new plane of existence formed at the meeting point of the 4 elemental planes of existence and thus was a roiling, chaotic mass of earthquakes, hurricanes, Tsunamis, and volcanic eruptions. 

  


The creation of this new plane of existence was so cataclysmic that is shook the multiverse and formed two additional planes of existence, knows and the Feywild and the Shadowfel. These worlds existed and continue to exist as dark mirrors of our world, warped parallels. But all this is beside the point. Our realm, the Prime Material, had formed. 

  


As its immense elemental forces continued to shape and destroy the land, beings began to take note. First were the elemental Titans, beings of pure elemental expression, they saw this world as their creation and that thus they had sway over its fate. 

  


They began to shape the world, forming mighty continents, and vast oceans. They also created the first of the sentient peoples to wander this still volatile land, they created the Genasi. 

  


The four types of Genasi (earth, air, fire, water) were each created as the prodigy species of each elemental plane. They were a hearty people who wandered the harsh and deadly ancient versions of the continents we know today. 

  


This lasted for centuries, with the Genasi forming into nomadic tribes and telling the stories of their creation to their children. But the Titans weren't the only entities to see this new realm as an opportunity. 

From the Heavens descended the first Goddess, Lehenna, the Worldweaver. When Lehenna first saw the roiling chaos she vowed to bring beauty and sense to this world, and thus called her many other divine creations.

  


The next gods to follow her to the prime material were Turanak, the Bastion; Dimilios, the Voidwarden; Irandi, the Lifebringer; Sindaron, the Lightbearer; Yalsaein, the Joyhearld; and lastly Chantus, the Scalebearer.

  


During this time the Titans had retreated to their home plane to recuperate from forming the realm and people, thus the gods went unchallenged in their molding of the world. They stopped the roil, calmed the elemental chaos, and formed the world into the two continents we know today: Sincour, and Tumalt.

  


The Genasi saw these deities not a saviors but as evil forces that would tame the wild which they revered. They called for the Titans help but the gods foresaw this and had used their power to shield the Prime Material from the Titans passage and thus the most that the Titans could do was send fragments of their power to the Genasi. This made the them into the First Druids, wielding the power of their elemental creators in the battle against the gods. 

  


Lehenna saw this and knew that for their world to thrive it must have a people determined to guard it. It was then that she formed the next peoples of the world in the images of her divine creations. First there were the Dragonborn, given the honor and strength of Turanak. The Humans, given the unquenchable lust for life of Irandi. And lastly the Dwarves, given the order and logic of Chantus. These three were known as the Godspawn and became the first Clerics and Paladins.

  


Many battles were fought on what would be the continent of Sincour between the Genasi and the Godspawn, ultimately culminating with the Genasi being driven to the continent of Tumalt, a land practically unknown to the sentient races of the world. 

  


For many years there was peace until an event known, in the stories passed down from that age, as The Breach. This event was the moment where the parallel planes of the Feywild and the Shadowfel made their presences known to the Godspawn.

  


First was the Feywild which sent its people and its magics through the thinning godly barrier that had shielded the world for so long. This was when the first elves appeared in the world, and with these elves came untamed arcane magic which spilled into the world and begun to be harnessed. The people who did this became the first wizard, warlocks, and sorcerers. Also emerging from the feywild was the goddess Ellana, the Spellbringer. 

  


Then came the Shadowfel, and through the barriers it sent no peoples, it just sent corruption, necromancy, and Fernalis, the Lossherald. 

  


Throughout roughly the next century, the Godspawn and the elves fought the corruption from the Shadowfel and defeated it. This battle showed that the barrier over the Prime Material was weakening and the gods who inhabited the lower planes. 

  


First came Azarrok, the Reaver, who shepherded in the other dark deities. Next came the cascade of Canatis, the Onslaught; Qui’litos, the wanting; and Rantala, the Shadowed Mistress. As they broke through the barrier made by the gods, and formed their own shadowed pantheon, the barrier finally shattered, allowing for the return of the Elemental Titans. 

  


What followed was a battle which was said to last only hours but culminated in the near extinction of the Genasi, the three Godspawn races, and the elves. It also banished both the titans to their elemental planes, and the gods to their many planes. Leaving the world in ruins with no higher beings to repair it. The only remaining vestiges of the old world were the elemental and divine magics that people now wielded. 

  


Over the next four millennia the people rebuilt, using elemental, divine, and arcane magics to form the continent of Sincour, as it was then known, into the glorious thriving land known today. The Aman’quir dynasty, a family of master arcanists, lead it further into greater prosperity. 

  


During this time more gods were formed from the exploits of the mortals, deities that existed as embodiments of the things the mortals had created, there was Jurian, the Changeguide; Sintaeus, the Lieshaper; and Ki’larain, the Painbringer.

  


The now thriving civilization of Sincour had ancient texts that told of another continent to the east and thus they sent out scouts and colonists to what would become known as the continent of Tumalt. 

  


The next 50 years would be marred with the colonization of Tumalt and the battles with the Genasi there, the races of Sincour also found many other and new races on tumalt such as the goliaths and the halflings. 

  


After the colonization, the continent of Tumalt was given three capitol cities: Thealis, millitary capitol, Tanamis, the political capitol, and Tarbien, the trade capitol. 

  


For only a century did the peace of the two continents last before a man named Scandur Earanult was born in the city of Tanamis, a powerful sorcerer by blood and a political genius he rose in the political hierarchy of tumalt until he became their political leader alongside the early Arch Prelates of the Tustain royal Family. Earanult’s words and laws ended up sparking a revolution and freeing the continent of tumalt from Sincourin rule. When he died the city of Tanamis was renamed in his honor as Earanult’s Forge. 

  


Just as tensions began to rise between the two continents once more the great cataclysm we know as the Ascension broke out. For those who haven't been told and tales or just somehow haven't learned, roughly 500 years ago the Ascension swept the Prime Material plane of existence. 

  


It was the return of the gods both the creators and the shadow pantheon had allied to return in their physical forms to the Prime Material plane. This was a breaking of the ancient agreement between between the Gods and the Titans and it infuriated the titans.

Over the next 200 years the gods and the Titans fought for control of the Prime Material, there were many heroes in this time, far too many to recount here. In the last year of the war, as the gods were clearly winning and had begun to form another divine barrier over the plane a mighty magma Titan rose from Tumalt, a being formed by the combined efforts of the earth and fire planes it rose and left a massive miles long and wide ravine in the landscape of tumalt now known as the stone scar. This titan wielded a quarterstaff forged in the heart of the fire plane, a staff known as Sicaran, Flame of the fallen gods. It was a weapon made to kill gods.

  


In that last year there was a terrible final battle between the combined efforts of the gods and this titan, a battle that ended with two gods being slain. I would tell you of these gods but their existence has been scratched from history. 

  


But the titan also fell, and its weapon was taken by the remaining gods. the death place titan has become the Shatterstone fields, one of the most dangerous places in the known world. But the gods won, the ascension was completed, and the gods now hold sway over the Prime Material, the Genasi have been driven to extinction, druidic practice is forbidden. The year is currently 364 PA (post ascension). Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> recently i realized that i didn't have a written creation myth for my D&D world and so i decided to type this up.
> 
> i then also decided to put it on the internet, because only good things come from the internet.
> 
> if you have any feedback i would adore it and i might eventually write a more flowing story in this setting


End file.
